Brahmin (Fallout 3)
Brahmin are two-headed cattle found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Most brahmin have been domesticated throughout the years since the Great War. However, some can still be seen wandering through the wasteland. Brahmin are used primarily for meat and milk.Oh, don't worry so much about it. I'll be waiting here with a nice, tall glass of rad-cleansing brahmin milk for you when you get back. - MoiraBrown.txtOkay, a little Brahmin milk... A couple magnets... And maybe a few happy thoughts... - MoiraBrown.txt Their hides are also valuable, as they are tanned to make leather. Traders often use domesticated brahmin as pack animals. The Brotherhood of Steel uses them to distribute clean water to the wasteland inhabitants after Project Purity is launched. Characteristics Biology It would seem that over time, radiation has transformed brahmin into apparently conjoined organisms which are in fact a single creature. As a result of the constant exposure to radiation, these formerly normal cows have sprouted a second, independent head. Brahmin also have eight stomachs. When talking to Rose, it is revealed that male brahmin also have four testicles. Their skin has turned a toasty, dusty rust color from the fallout exposure and their horns have in turn become a dirty brown. Their udders have also grown abnormally large, almost dragging on the ground. Brahmin milk is used by Moira Brown as part of a homemade radiation poisoning remedy, along with magnets and "a few happy thoughts." Gameplay attributes Brahmin are low level creatures and are little more than a nuisance in the beginning of the game, if a hostile one is even found. In fact, most brahmin throughout the game are non-hostile and will only attack if provoked, as they are highly domesticated, and they are mainly found in ranches and small settlements. When they attack, they charge and ram into their foes, swinging their horns wildly in an attempt to dissuade and deter any threat, though generally when attacked, they will attempt to flee instead of fight. Although their hide is thick, bullets will still penetrate it with ease, and kill them rather quickly. Variants Brahmin Brahmin are the only bovine in the game, mostly being seen in makeshift settlements like Republic of Dave, Megaton and Arefu; just outside the Regulator HQ and even as pack brahmin, carrying goods. They will seldom be encountered as enemies; however, if a hostile one is found, they can easily be killed. |level =1 |perception =3 |hp =40 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( 8 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Brahmin steak }} |level =1 |perception =3 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( 8 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Brahmin steak }} Mad brahmin Mad brahmin are brahmin that have gone insane. It is unknown whether their brain degeneration is from radiation or from a disease such as mad cow disease, but one thing is for sure: They will be hostile to the Lone Wanderer without the Animal Friend perk. However, having as much health as a normal brahmin, they are also fairly easy to kill. Mad brahmin may be encountered in groups, and are also known to stampede as a random encounter. |level =1 |perception =3 |hp =40 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 8 ) |attack2 = |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |items =* Brahmin steak }} Notes * If the action button is pressed at a brahmin while in sneak mode, the player character will tip it over (this is known as brahmin tipping). * Brahmin that are used by merchants to carry their wares are referred to as pack brahmin. * The brahmin used by traders from Canterbury Commons have considerably more health than normal brahmin. * A brahmin's heads take 50% damage. * Mad brahmin may be a reference to Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy, commonly known as mad cow disease. * Brahmin cannot swim, as they have no swimming animation. They actually walk in water with the water up to their hooves. * It is possible to lift a pack brahmin by grabbing a clutter object (like a wooden box), placing it under its heads, and then raising the object. * Since the heads are considered a single body part, when a shot causes one head to explode the other head explodes as well. Sounds * When wild, aggressive brahmin are encountered, they make a very loud roar. * Most common sound of a brahmin, mooing noicon Appearances Brahmin appear in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes On October 22, 2008, Microsoft announced that the game would not be released in India on the Xbox 360 platform. Religious and cultural sentiments were cited as the reason. Microsoft stated, "Microsoft constantly endeavors to bring the best games to Indian consumers in sync with their international release. However, in light of cultural sensitivities in India, we have made the business decision to not bring Fallout 3 into the country." "Fallout 3 withheld from India" Although the specific reason was not revealed in public, it is possible that it is because of the brahmin. Brahmin is also the name of an ancient caste of Hindu priests and religious scholars in India. In-game brahmin also have a similarity to cows, that are revered by Hindus. The game's use of the creature as grotesquely mutated pack animals, or the numerous opportunities to kill brahmin, may have been the impetus behind the cancelation. Gallery Crow's and Harith's pack brahmin.png|Crow's and Lucky Harith's pack brahmin Hoff's and Wolfgang's pack brahmin.png|Doc Hoff's and Crazy Wolfgang's pack brahmin Brahmin MZ.jpg|Brahmin spawned in the weapons lab in Mothership Zeta Raven Rock - Brahmin research.png|Brahmin in stasis in the Raven Rock BrahminCA1.jpg|Brahmin concept art by Adam Adamowicz BrahminCA2.jpg BrahminCA3.jpg BrahminCA4.jpg BrahminCA5.jpg BrahminCA6.jpg BrahminCA7.jpg Brahmin CA1.jpg|Pack brahmin concept art Steak.png|Brahmin steak Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Brahmin de:Brahmin ru:Брамин (Fallout 3) uk:Брамін (Fallout 3)